


got your loving on repeat (never had it like this)

by firefliers



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV | 威神V (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Sleeping Together, based on lumark instagram live on baekhyun's bed i'm still crying river of, i dont know how to tag sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliers/pseuds/firefliers
Summary: lumarkbaek based on lumark's latest ig live they did on baekhyun's bed.that's it. that's the summary😔
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	got your loving on repeat (never had it like this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaksemuabangsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/gifts).



> i saw you sad in my tl and i have the idea to try and cheer u up by sending you this♡ this is my first time writing here, i hope you (and all the readers who are willing to spend their time clicking on this work♡) like this. please be kind to me, i'm new :( i also didn't recheck the grammars and spelling, so pls forgive me for any errors🥺
> 
> so let me introduce you to what i made on one sitting when i should've done my due homeworks instead :D
> 
> lumarkbaek based on the latest lumark ig live they did on baek's bed uwu♡ i hope my english is coherent and understandable enough agdfsfs i suck at english😔

mark couldn't sleep.

he had tried almost every tricks he knew; drinking milk, exercising to tire himself out, drinking chamomile tea (which are not a really great idea to do after you drink milk and after exercising, because now he felt bloated and got stomach cramps), reading books (all kinds, even baekhyun's english for beginners book and a science theory ebook in his phone), even retaking his night warm bath just to invite the sleepiness in. but nothing works, dammit. not even the chinese breathing techniques he got from kun could help his sleep deprived mind.

he sighed, running his hand through his hair in complete frustration.

so, sleeping didn't work on him. might as well do something useful than tossing and turning on his bed and blinking up to the ceiling.

mark rose up, crawling to the edge of the bed and getting away from the tangle of his now crumpled bedsheet. the floor felt cold under the sole of his feet, despite the warmth of his and ten's shared room. slowly he tiptoed to the door, silently slipping out and wandering. he contemplated on going to taeyong's room, but the older male had seemed so tired and sleepy before they all went to bed, so mark scratched through his name on his mental list. taemin might be awake, but he was on his phone for quite a while before and mark was not sure if he had finished his call. meanwhile baekhyun and kai... he was not really sure what both of the exo members were doing. going to lucas' room seemed to be a great idea, but before he could take a back turn, he found himself face to face with the said man.

"oh." a whispered recognition filled the silent atmosphere, and mark's shocked expression morphed into a relaxed one once he saw lucas' usual sunshine-rivaling grin and his enthusiastic wave, still so lively and vibrant even when the clock almost streaked midnight. mark couldn't help but wave back, lucas' contagious excitement spread over and latched onto him.

"mark!" lucas beckoned, his big body marched towards mark and slammed onto his smaller frame in a bear side hug. he accidentally knocked his shoulder on mark's chin, resulting on a stream of whisper-shouted apologies that might be able to be heard up to the second floor. mark snickered, rubbing the dulling throbs away while patting lucas' back, giving relief.

"why are you outside, luke?" mark asked quietly, his feet waddled in a weird way as he tried to match up lucas' walk while still permanently side-embraced by lucas.

"gonna go to your room. but since you're outside let's just go to baek hyung's room?"

mark couldn't help but agree; he craves kai's comforting presence, now that he had done mulling over his head. yet as he tried to release lucas' strong grip on his hips and walk by himself, the grip tightened and he was picked up a little. he yelped, grappling hands holding tight reflexively.

"hey, put me down! i can walk just fine!" mark whined, struggling to free himself while lucas only lifted him more, causing his feet to dangle helplessly off the ground. lucas didn't budge, even after mark's continuous pestering and pouts. and so he stayed perched on lucas' hips, once in a while pinching the meaty side of his shoulder for paybacks.

"we've arrived, your majesty," lucas faked a responsible tone, and mark snorted at the cracking of his voice. he pinched lucas' cheeks in retaliation, though, for the snide remarks.

"nice voice crack, dude. way better than mine."

"of course not. couldn't compare to the expert, hm?" mark rolled his eyes at the teasing banter, and moved forward to hold on the knob and pushed the door. his eyes landed on the uncharacteristically unmade bed of kai, somewhat disastrous with thrown clothes that definitely will have stubborn crumples and scattered electronics, but no human in sight. mark's lips formed to a pout.

"didn't find your favorite hyung?"

mark shook his head, his pout grew even more. he sulked as he brought his feet to baekhyun's neater bed, throwing himself face first to the fluffy duvet. he could hear lucas' snorts, and he sulked more. he tangled himself inside baekhyun's warm and cozy comforter, drowning his face under.

"hey, about my live... let's do it together. i heard the fans had been dying for us to do another live together, since the very first and last thing we had done that was like, years ago."

"it was only two years ago."

"same difference!"

the banter came to an end. mark kept his head under the blanket, and lucas' long finger swiped and scrolled through the feeds of his instagram. no sound was heard, except from the bathroom where baekhyun is washing himself, and from beside him where lucas is moving.

a low call of his name was heard, and mark peeked from under his hiding spot.

he was met with the sight of lucas, holding out his long hand with his phone in between his fingers, the screen showing a mirroring image of lucas' face and act. mark whispered out a small "oh my god", and moves away from the screen.

"are you really doing it?" he asked as his gaze averted to the screen, eyes catching small glimpse of his hair on the corner of the screen. he showed a little under half of his face, before retreated back from his discomfort of showing his bare face.

lucas pestered on — or more like he lured mark out of his hiding, insisting on putting filters on to help mark cover his face and lessen his discomfort. his eyes are warm and kind, boring straight and sharp through mark's eyes like a pair of hawk's eyes. he shuddered, playing it off like he was a little cold.

after some thought, though, mark finally relented. fuck it, after all what fans want, fans get. and mark didn't want to disappoint — he _lived_ for entertaining and serving people with what he had.

so after swallowing his nerves and toughen his self-esteem, he popped his head to the live.

* * *

when lucas had finally finished the live, mark exhaled loudly; both in exhaustion and relief, but still no sleepiness in sight. lucas tapped some more on his phone, before he put it down and moved to face mark.

"you tired?" mark hummed, nodding and shaking his head altogether. lucas gave out a loud but short bark of laugh in surprise, and mark could definitely imagine how his eyes shone in pure unbridled adoration and affection. his huge palm swept over mark's forehead — a calming and affectionate gesture mark seemed to have grown to love as every seconds passed by.

"tired, but m'not sleepy yet." he explained, but it sounded more like a slur than a proper answer. mark didn't have the power to care, though. the warm, callused palm on his forehead preventing him from thinking about things other than how cozy he felt at the moment. he sighed drowsily, murmured something about how comfortable the bed was and how good lucas' palm felt on top of his head.

not long after, only the sound of rhythmical breaths were heard coming from mark's slightly-open mouth. lucas smiled softly, rubbing the darkened spots under mark's eyes in a fond manner.

"not sleepy, just tired, he said. but then he left me all awake just to watch him sleep peacefully." lucas whispered, eyes forming crescents. he moved closer, spooning mark carefully not to jostle the slumbering boy. his eyes moved towards the entrance of the bathroom, catching baekhyun's eyes.

"looks like an eventful live, huh?" the oldest grinned, stepping closer to the lying figures on top of his bed. his eyes traveled from the state lucas and mark were in, before his eyes grew soft at the sight of the youngest sleeping soundly. the youngest looked so pure and innocent like this, like he had no responsibilities to hold onto nor any care about how the world thought about him and his _masterpieces_.

"cute, right?" a deep voice piped out, and baekhyun's gaze trailed back up to the only one awake beside him. baekhyun smirked, his hand gently patted the bony hip of the sleeping man. the hands that were thrown over the small of his waist tightened, and baekhyun smirked wider.

"cute, indeed. i guess that's why you are so fond of him, and why jongin has grown quite attached to this one here." baekhyun mumbled, travelling hand stopped at the swell of mark's ass.

"he is inevitable. he has us all in between his fingers, i bet." lucas hummed, rubbing his palms on the curve of mark's back — right on top of the elastic rubber of mark's boxers.

silences took over as baekhyun moved to dress himself in a comfortable set of pajamas — not really pajamas, more like a white loose shirt and shorts he usually used as sleepwear. lucas kept mum, his thumb still scrolling tirelessly. the bed dipped when lucas put his phone down, opting to cuddle closer to the sleeping boy rather than seeing his instagram feeds with no result.

"scoot over, i wanna sleep too."

"the bed over there is free."

"that's jongin's. it looks like an unruly mess. i don't want to add more damage to the disastrous ship that is his bed."

"yours were messy too, before mark face-planted himself on top of your bed."

baekhyun blinked, mouth forming a small amused smile. "he face-planted himself? how cute."

"go to sleep, hyung."

"i will," he answered with no hesitation, "but after you shared mark's body heat with me."

lucas grumbled, sending out protests about how childish it was and the unfairness. lucas remembered how baekhyun was all over mark behind the stage, and he pouted. he pulled mark closer, eyes glaring in a playful manner.

"you hoarded him enough backstage! it's my turn now!"

"you never said that when it was jongin or taeyong or ten or taemin who asked!"

"because they never hoard mark all by themselves!"

"jongin monopolized him on stage today!"

"but he doesn't ask for mark now, right?"

"just let me hug him! dear god, you are so difficult to deal with when it comes to your fellow 99 line love interest."

lucas poked his tongue out at baekhyun's playful jabs, but relented. he beckoned the oldest to come closer, and flipped mark's body so now he faced baekhyun and his back was pressed close to lucas' chests.

"don't go anymore closer." baekhyun warned him as he slipped a pair of hand in between lucas' hands and mark's waist. he kept his face blank and voice void of emotion when he told, "the back of my hands are close enough to your crotch than i'm comfortable with, so _please_ do _not_ move, or so help me god."

lucas snickered, but he stayed still. his eyes grew heavy with sleep, so when baekhyun had moved to turn the light off, he had no problem to let sleep took him in. not long after, baekhyun followed, hands never letting go and embrace as close as ever. they drifted off to sleep all peaceful and in a serene mood, uncaring about how the next day will turn out and what stress they will face.

**Author's Note:**

> you've come this far to the end of the work, so let me tell you something:
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY WORK I'M SORRY IF IT DISAPPOINTS I'LL TRY HARDER TO EVOLVE(?) AND BE BETTER♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> also, here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markbabie) and (still empty) [twt acc](https://twitter.com/twistedonuts) uwu


End file.
